Memories
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Era uma das melhores lembranças que tinha'


**Memories**

_Três séculos... – disse para o horizonte, os olhos semicerrados acompanhando as ondas do mar, que calmamente morriam na areia. – Três séculos... – repetiu, a tristeza perceptível na voz.

Enterrou um dos dedos na areia enquanto se lembrava dele.

_Isso parece maio insano, – disse a si mesmo, olhando fixamente o buraco que o dedo fazia. – mas é o único modo. – retrucou sua primeira frase.

Suspirou fundo enquanto se levantava, fechou os olhos e assim que os abriu o cenário mudara completamente. As construções altíssimas que quase se comparavam a sua forma real, os carros supervelozes e buzinadas para todos os lados.

_Humanos... – resmungou baixinho. – Sempre tão afoitos e ocupados.

Levantou o olhar para um prédio mais ao fundo do beco, uma construção muito antiga, que conhecia muito bem. Não pensou muito no que estava prestes a fazer, apenas se transportou para o quarto que uma vez dividira com _ele_.

Sentou no colchão surrado, olhou em volta, procurando algum indicio da presença dele, na verdade esperava que ele simplesmente saísse do banheiro com a toalha enrolada no quadril e um sorriso safado no rosto.

Era uma das melhores lembranças que tinha.

Fechou os olhos aspirando fundo, mas não foi o cheiro de loção pós-barba que sentiu, apenas cheiro de mofo, madeira podre e coisa velha.

_Talvez se eu... – e engoliu em seco, da última vez que tinha tentado aquilo as consequências foram desastrosas para seu emocional, mas ele não podia evitar.

Sentir uma dor aguda no peito por cem anos era melhor do que ficar sem vê-lo, nem que fosse por um dia. Sumiu dali, tendo em sua mente o destino que queria.

Abriu os olhos e pode ver a si mesmo sentado no mesmo quarto de motel.

Diferente do que se encontrava a alguns segundos, o quarto estava em perfeita ordem, não fosse a mochila de Dean na cama e alguma de suas roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo.

_Cas...! Pega uma toalha pra mim.

Engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz dele, por Deus! Seu coração pareceu parar e seus olhos não piscaram com medo de perder qualquer movimento que o loiro viria a fazer. Sua presença estava oculta aos olhos mortais, mas sabia que o outro de si tinha percebido que estava ali.

Viu ele deixar a toalha no banheiro e então voltar para o quarto, parando em frente a si, os olhos azuis e interrogativos encaravam sua face procurando algo.

_Você, de novo. – disse o outro.

_Eu... Eu precisava vê-lo. – respondeu a si mesmo.

_Eu entendo. – disse assentindo.

_Obrigado. – e sorriu amargamente.

_Ele está vindo, é melhor eu parar de falar com você. – disse o outro e Castiel concordou.

Viu quando o loiro saiu sorridente do banheiro, dos fios loiros pingavam gotículas de água e Castiel sentiu vontade de enxugá-las. Foi quando o tempo parou. Dean estacou a um passo de entrar no quarto e a única coisa que podia explicar aquilo era o Castiel do passado.

_Eu vou embora. – ouviu ele dizer.

_O quê?! – perguntou sem entender e viu o seu outro eu sorrir.

_Tome o meu lugar hoje, fique um pouco com ele, a vida não deve ser feliz sem o Dean. – e sumiu.

Castiel engoliu em seco e umedeceu os lábios antes de se posicionar onde o seu outro eu estava, e então o tempo continuou normalmente, como se nunca tivesse parado.

Dean veio ao seu encontro sorrindo, daquele jeito que Castiel não queria nunca esquecer, pegou em suas mãos e tocou de leve seus lábios com os dele, enlaçou seus dedos e sussurrou baixinho que o amaria para sempre.

Castiel sentiu o chão desabar, sentiu o mundo se despedaçar e tudo o que queria era ficar nos braços de Dean, pela eternidade.

Pegou a toalha e secou os cabelos amarelos dele, passou pela pele sardenta e beijou-lhe o rosto, o pescoço, todo o lugar em que podia, porque aquilo, ele sabia, não se repetiria jamais.

_Eu te amo, Dean. – disse, enquanto o beijava. – Eu amo você mais do que tudo, eu sinto tanto a sua falta. – e sentiu as mãos do outro levantarem seu rosto e encarar aquele verde nunca foi tão difícil, seu coração doía demais, já prevendo a separação e breve.

_Eu to aqui, Cas. – e riu inocente. – Eu não vou deixar você, tá?

Castiel concordou com cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo, com ânsia de quem sabe que o fim está próximo. Foi naquele momento que soube que aquela seria sua lembrança preferida dali em diante.

_Seu tempo acabou, desculpe. – escutou sua própria voz dizer e então estava de novo sentadona cama daquele quarto de motel imundo, de volta a época onde não tinha nada e Dean já não pertencia mais a vida terrena.

Deixou uma lágrima escorrer, Dean agora era apenas uma lembrança e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

* * *

**N/a:** Ah, só esclarecendo, o Cas vai para o passado para ver o Dean. Deixem review tá?! Eu to tristinha, preciso de review :´(


End file.
